


Tick Tock

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, F/M, Found Poetry, things written in 15 minutes flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: Question for Bangel fans: why is IWRY practically written in iambic pentameter? What? *Why*?This is a very basic reshuffling of David Greenwalt and Jeanne Renshaw’s dialogue for Angel the Series 1.08 I Will Remember You.





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through my tumblr posts in preparation of leaving tumblr, and I just barely want to keep this one.  
> “Tick Tock” is a ba-rosebuds prompt that I found through @iwillrememberyoumarathon.

There is so little and so much of time.  
They say I’m free, released from fealty  
to live and die as any mortal man.  
If it has happened, was it meant to be?

I have this whole new life in front of me,  
and now I don’t know what my purpose is.  
But I’d give every drop of happiness  
and love, to know you won’t get hurt again.

And that is all there really is to say.  
There is so little and so much of time.

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm normally interested in feedback, I'd understand if you wanted to save it for my more serious work... oh wait, do I have any serious work? Never mind.


End file.
